At least one embodiment of the present invention generally relates to an adjustable monitor for patient tables for supporting patients during medical procedures. More particularly, at least one embodiment of the present invention relates to an adjustable mechanism that allows a user to align and/or orient a monitor to the desired position.
Patient tables and monitors exist in a wide range of medical patient support systems for medical applications, each designed to be used for specific medical procedures. Medical patient support systems typically include a patient support surface that is attached to a support apparatus. The support apparatus may include a mechanism for adjusting the patient table in various directions, including up and down, side to side, and/or into a sitting position. Typically monitors that are used in medical procedures are separate from the patient support system and are positioned on one side of the patient support system.
Conventional urology patient support systems support the patient in at least two positions, lying on their back and sitting up. A urologist often needs to view a monitor while treating a patient In such conventional systems a monitor is on one side of the patient. Urology procedures often require the patient and/or the doctor to be in more than one position. The desired position of the monitor, however, depends on the procedure being performed and the orientation of the doctor and patient relative to the equipment. The monitor therefore may be in an undesirable position or may be difficult to reposition during a procedure. There is a need therefore for a system that allows the monitor to be moved to different positions depending on the position of the patient and/or doctor. Additionally, there is a need for a monitor that can be adjustably aligned, oriented and/or rotated to provide a preferred placement of the monitor.
Although monitors have been used with patient support systems, such monitors have not been easily adjusted to orient or align the monitor.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved medical patient support system that provides a patient table and monitor that may be easily adjusted to provide a desired alignment, orientation and rotation.
In accordance with at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a patient table comprising a patient support surface for supporting a patient during a medical procedure, a base supporting said patient support surface, a monitor displaying medical information relating to a medical procedure, and a support member mounted to said patient table for supporting said monitor, wherein said support member includes an adjustment linkage interconnecting said monitor and support member and providing movement of said monitor relative to said support member in at least three degrees of freedom.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table including an adjustment linkage comprising a ball member connected to said monitor, and directional pins securely mounted to said support member and slideably engaging said ball member to permit linear movement in at least one direction corresponding to one degree of freedom.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table including an adjustment linkage comprising a ball member with a slotted floating guide slideably connected inside said ball member and directional pins securely mounted to said support member and slideably engaging said slotted floating guide to limit the linear motion of the monitor in at least one direction along one degree of freedom.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table including an adjustment linkage comprising a ball member and a rotatable pin connected to said support member to provide rotation of the monitor about the plane of the monitor.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention the patient table is a urological table.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table comprising a patient support surface for supporting a patient during a medical procedure, a base supporting said patient support surface, a monitor displaying medical information relating to a medical procedure, a support member connected to said patient table and said monitor for supporting said monitor, and a ball shaped member interconnecting said monitor and said support member, wherein said ball shaped member is movably mounted to one of said monitor and said support member to permit movement of said monitor in at least two directions. Optionally, the ball shaped member may include a rotatable pin which allows rotation of the monitor about the plane of the monitor. Optionally the ball shaped member may include directional pins securely mounted to said support member and slidably engaged with said ball shaped member to permit linear motion along one axis.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table comprising a ball shaped member including a slotted floating guide within said ball shaped member, said slotted floating guide being movable relative to said ball shaped member in at least one direction to permit linear motion along a first axis, and directional pins securely mounted to said support member and slidably engaged with said slotted floating guide to permit linear motion along a second axis perpendicular to said first axis.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a urology table comprising a patient support surface having opposed ends arranged along a longitudinal axis and having opposed sides arranged transverse to said longitudinal axis, a monitor displaying medical information relating to a medical procedure, a support member connected to said patient table and said monitor for supporting said monitor, and a linkage interconnecting said monitor and said support member, wherein the linkage includes a rotational link providing rotational movement of said monitor and a linear link providing linear movement of said monitor in at least one direction perpendicular to said rotational movement.
One aspect of another embodiment of the present invention is a patient table comprising a patient support surface for supporting a patient during a medical procedure, a base supporting said patient support surface, a monitor displaying medical information relating to a medical procedure, a pivot arm having a first end connected to said base and a second end connected to said monitor, a pivot release member provided on one of said monitor and said pivot arm for releasably securing said monitor and said pivot arm at predetermined angular positions with respect to said base, and an adjustment linkage, said adjustment linkage interconnecting said monitor and said pivot arm and providing movement of said monitor relative to said pivot arm in at least three degrees of freedom.